


Down Time

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, High School, Teen Dean Winchester, Teenagers, Thanksgiving, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Thanksgiving weekend really was something to be thankful for.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt excited for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)

Dean stretched in bed enjoying the rare luxury of being able to sleep until he woke himself. Thanksgiving break was always one of his favorites. Any holiday that was centered around food rated high in his opinion. Spring break and Winter break were great vacations from school but dad always managed to find them easy hunts that were never actually easy. Not that he was the one to complain.

Thanksgiving was the best break. Today they would laze around the motel room and catch up on much-needed sleep and trashy T.V. He bet himself that Sammy would crack after a couple of hours and pull out a huge stack of books to work through. Dean had enough schoolwork in school he wasn't about to waste what precious little R&R they got with anything that wasn't fun. It may not seem exciting to everyone but he was thankful to have a weekend filled with harassing Sammy stuffing his face and rotting his brain with bad television.


End file.
